The BAD part of Being an Penguin
by POMfan
Summary: When the team of Penguins can't do missions anymore, they need an team to clear there last mission! But does the team wants to do this? And why can't the penguins finish there last mission? Its just The BAD part of Being an Penguin! Contains Skilene
1. Meet the penguins

**So i was thinking about this story a long while ago.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Grammar might be a little bad because I'm Dutch.. and I don't own POM, I only own the OC's!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

My name is Susan, I'm 15 years old and I really had the time of my life..

But then everything chanced and I needed to make an choice between stuff!

It totally SUCKS!

I can tell you what happened but I just start at the begin of the story…

It was just the start of the summer vacation, The sun was hot and I loved it!

What I loved about it was no school.

And I was almost 16 years old!

I was walking through the park and looked around, it was really an nice day.

But everything was going to chance!

I was sitting on the grass next to the lake and I was drinking cola.

Then something came out of the water, to be clear it was an penguin.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I looked at the little guy and he just smiled.

"It's not… You need to come with me!" Then all I saw after was black.

When I waked up I was in an room, a plane actually.

"Where am I?" I felt a pain going through my head, and I looked around.

There were 3 more kids in this room together with me, three boys.

"Were in a plane, don't know how we get here" The tallest boy told me.

"What are your names?" The muscular guy said with an smile.

"My name is Susan…" I said looking to the guys.

"A pleasure to meet you Susan, Mine is Peter Smith from England London!" He stood up and gave a little bow to me and gave an kiss on my hand.

"Mine is Kendall…. Kendall Ronald Werf!" Kendall said to us and the muscular boy started to laugh.

"Werf? What kind of name is that? " Then he laughed even more.

"It's mine name, and what is yours " He looked at the guy and he stopped with laughing.

"Mine is Rico Rodrigues… I'm from California"

"Guys.. Why are we here? Are we kidnapped?" I looked at them and they just looked back at me, then a door goes open.

"No you're not kidnapped, you're here for an mission. " A flat headed penguin said to us and Peter stood up.

"Your Skippah! From the Penguins of Madagascar! " He said and Skipper nodded.

"Is this some kind of freaking dream because I think it is" I said and looked down at the penguin.

"It's not an dream.. This is real! A big mission is there for you guys and you need to be ready! " He walked into the room and the other penguins followed him.

"If you guys would stand in one line please! " We did what he said to us, we were standing in one line.

"I want to hear you guys first letter of your name! Then one of us will stand before you and you will see what your part is in your team!"

I rolled my eyes, what did our letters needs to do with our part in the team.

"P!" The first letter of Peter, Private walked to him and smiles.

"R…" Second letter of Rico, and offcourse Rico walked to him.. Rico the penguin..

"K" Kendall said and he smiled, Kowalski walked to him..

That means… the last one..

"S…" I said with wide eyes.. Skipper walked to me and then he looked me in the eyes.. This is crap..

"Tell which part you are…" Skipper said and I knew what I was.

"Peter…. Special Operations "

"Rico…. Weapon Specialist "

"Kendall….Strategist "

"Susan…. Leader…" This is so bad.. I'm the leader, AN GIRL!

"All right then.. you all understand! Goodnight then! You sleep there in your beds " And they walked out.. The four of us just stands there looking at each other.

"The leader… Me?" Then Rico walked to me, looked me in the eyes and then crosses his arms..

"Why are you the leader.. I mean look at you, you're an girl! Only because your name is Susan doesn't makes you an leader ,princes"

Oh no he didn't!

"I didn't choose for this mister! And do you think I'm happy to be the leader? Because I'm not! "

Peter walked between us and looked at Rico.

"Come on Rico, maybe she will be an great leadah! " He smiled and Rico laughed.. Then he picked Peter up by his collar and he looked him in the eyes.

"I will never EVER! Take orders from an girl…." Then he dropped Peter on the floor and walked to the rooms with our beds.

Kendall and I picked Peter from the ground and we looked at the door who just get shut by Rico.

"He will get around soon.. Let's just go to bed now" Kendall said and we nodded..

I hated it here… Just like Rico said : A girl as leader.. WHY?

Why me?... Why not someone ells?

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**This was part 1**

**Reviews are welcome and if you have things for me so I can make it look better tell me!**

**XOXO,**

**POMFan**


	2. Rico's story

**Here is part 2 of the story.**

**I just hope you guys liked it!**  
**I also heard that the episode snowapocalips of the penguins has come out, I don't know if it's true but I just want to know was it an Skilene episode?**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't owning the POM characters, DreamWorks does.. Wish I was the one who owned it …**

* * *

I just waked up, we were not in the air anymore.

Peter was sitting in his bed and he looked out of the window.

I turned around to see him and he looked sad.

" Something wrong Peter?" He turned his head around the face me and he sighed.

"It's just, do my parents know I'm gone?" Then he looked out of the window again.

I stand up from my bed and walked to Peter and give him an hug.

"Peter, of course, where talking about the penguins! They have a plan for everything! " Peter smiled and hugged me back.

"I'm going to eat now, The other guys are there too, Want to come? "

I shook my head and walked to my bed.

"I'm going to train my voice, maybe later. " Peter smiled and walked out of the door.

I just picked my jacked and in it where my headphone and my mp4 player.

I started the Karaoke song of Get over It by Avril Lavigne.

And I started to sing!

_Slipping down a slide_

_I did enjoy the ride_

_Don't know what to decide_

_You lied to me_

_You looked me in the eye_

_It took me by surprise_

_Now are you gratified_

_You cried to me_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Don't turn around_

_I'm sick and I'm tired of your face_

_Don't make this worse_

_You've already gone and got me mad_

_It's too bad I'm not sad_

_It's casting over_

_It's just one of those things_

_You'll have to get over it_

_When I was feeling down_

_You'd start to hang around_

_And then I found your hands all over me_

_And that was out of bounds_

_You filthy rotten hound_

_It's badder than it sounds, believe me_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Don't turn around_

_I'm sick and I'm tired of your face_

_Don't make this worse_

_You've already gone and got me mad_

_It's too bad I'm not sad_

_It's casting over_

_It's just one of those things_

_You'll have to get over it _

_Hey, you gotta get over_

_Hey, you gotta get over it_

_It's too bad I'm not sad_

_It's casting over_

_It's just one of those things_

_You'll have to get over it_

_Don't turn around_

_I'm sick and I'm tired of your face_

_Don't make this worse_

_You've already gone and got me mad_

_Don't turn around_

_I'm sick and I'm tired of your face_

_Don't make this worse_

_You've already gone and got me mad_

_It's too bad I'm not sad_

_It's casting over_

_It's just one of those things_

_You'll have to get over it_

_You'll have to get over it _

When she song was ready I heard clapping coming from the door, I turned around and saw Skipper standing there.

"What do you want? " I said and he walked to me.

"That was not bad, about who was this song?" I rolled my eyes.

"Someone I know! " Then he stands before me.

"Why are you so stupid to me?"

"Maybe because you picked me as leader! I'm not the leader type of girl!"

"I didn't pick you! It was destiny who picked you! I think you guys are not ready too! .. Rico the boy is too mean and thinks he is everything! Peter the English fellow is too scary and a little weeny! , Kendall the smarty pants is an nerd, weird and crazy! and you… You are just… "

Then I looked at him.

"Just an girl.. I know… I'm going to eat now! " I walked out and gave him one last glare.

"That song was about you…." Then I walked into the diner room, Rico looked angry at me, Peter just smiled and Kendall was just eating.

"Hello Susan, want some fish?" Peter said and I nodded.

I sat down next to him, Rico was sitting in the front of me.

"Was you the one who was singing?" He said.

"Yes, yes I was…" He just rolled his eyes.

"About who was it going?" Kendall said and looked at me.

"About Skipper…" Peter looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did Skippah did wrong to you? You are like his biggest fan right?"

"He was… but something in me says that he hates me because I'm the leader "

The Rico laughed.

"Offcourse he hates you! A girl as leader, really?"

Peter looked at Rico, you could see he was angry.

"She would be an great leader and you know that!, Skippah doesn't hate her "

Rico just walked out of the dining room and walked to the sleeping room.

"Why is he always so angry?" I said and Kendall stopped eating.

"It's because his childhood, I know everything of you guys "

"Can you tell us what happened?" Peter said and Kendall nodded.

_When Rico was 12 years old he lived in a farm with his parents and his three elder brothers._

_His three brothers where bullies, they were always so mean! _

_Carlos, he was 16 years old at that time, he was just the beginning of making Rico angry!  
Always loved to steal Rico's clothes! When Rico found them, they were all over the place.. In like an thousand pieces._

_Ramon, he was 18 years old at that time, he was the middle of making Rico angry._

_He loved to always blame Rico for stuff and let his parents be ashamed of him._

_And then there was Alejandro, 20 years old at that time! _

_The last of making Rico angry._

_What he did was unforgivable! He always kicked and punched Rico everywhere, called him names and made him feel bad._

_That was for Rico the point to be angry! Angry at anyone who said him things that he needs to do!_

_What he did was making his own weapons and eventually…._

Then Rico came in and sits in front of me again.

"I will continue the story!" he said and I nodded..

_What I eventually did was trying to kill them all!  
They all deserved it to be dead and no longer around!  
But I was too late, when my dad saw that I was making weapons he, my mom and my brothers left the house.._

_When it was just night.. the 13 year old angry boy Rico was sleeping and when he waked up.. his family was gone._

_I swore myself that no one was going to be my leader and says to me what I need to do… specially a girl!_

_Because the girl of my dreams who I loved with all my heart.. Leaved me behind and go kissing and making googly eyes with my brother Carlos! _

Then he stopped telling the story.

He just looked at me and I started to feel guilty.

"I-I'm sorry…" That is all I could say and Rico just looked at me.

"As I said yesterday.. I will never ever take orders from an girl! You will never be my leader and we will never be friends"

The words from him hit me as bullets.

He walked away again and the penguins walked in the room.

"What happened?" Private said and I just looked at him.

"Nothing important Private, just a little fight of the team!

Kowalski looked at me and Skipper also walked in.

"Where here.. you can get out of the plane" He said and we get out.. Rico the human stepped out of the room and when we got out of the plane we looked at what we saw.

"Where are we?"

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter.**

**The song was from Avril Lavigne, Get over It!**  
**I loved the song!**  
**XOXO,**

**POMFan**


	3. Susan's story

So here is the third chapter of my story.

I didn't had much reviews, I hope to get more.

Im sorry it took so long but I have exams and I really need to focus on them so…

Well enjoy the story here!

We were standing for an house, a wooden house and It was just as big as an normal house.

"Why are we for an old house?" Rico said and he looked at Skipper.

"This is mine and Marlene's house… It's better than yours so I would not say anything!" Skipper said and I started to smile!

"OMG ARE YOU AND MARLENE TOGETHER? " The boys looked at Susan with wide eyes.

"Yes… why are you so excited about that?" Then Peter started to smile too

"I am an huge Skilene fan! I think Susan is that too" Then she hugged Peter.

"Oh yes I am Peter! We really do look like each other!" And he hugged her back, Rico watched us hugging and he became angry.

"So what it's just an couple.. And you don't look like each other" He said and Susan let go of Peter.

"Ugh.. You always know how to bother me… Can we go inside Skipper?"

Susan said and Skipper nodded, Peter and Susan started to run to the house and when we came in it was really beautiful!  
"This house is yours? " Skipper nodded and Marlene came out of an room and hugged Skipper.

Peter and Susan just smiled and started to scream.

"Is there something wrong with my fur?" Then she walked to Marlene.

"No its just, you and Skipper.. It's so cute!" Then Rico walked to us.

"I'm sorry for them…they are just stupid!" Marlene looked at Skipper and he just walked to a room.

"Here you will be staying, for today you guys are staying there tomorrow we will train now go!" We all listen to Skipper and walked into the room.

"Why are you so hyper about them" Kendall said to me and Peter when we were all in the room.

"We are Skilene fans! They are just cute together.. We did told that to you guys" Susan said and Peter smiled and nodded.

Rico sit down and looked really annoying.

"Whatever… just be quiet!" Rico said to the group of humans and Susan rolled her eyes.

"You are really annoying you know that…" Susan said to Rico and he stood up and walked to Susan and stood before her.

"You really should shut up Susan! "

"Why? Are you the leader, oh wait a minute… you're not! I AM!"

His hands turned into fists and Peter saw that.

"Do you think Im not good enough to be an leader?" Rico yelled at her.

"Uh Susan…" Peter said trying to come between the fight.

"I don't think you're not good enough , I know you're not!"

"Oh that's it! You're going down!" Rico jumped on Susan and try to hit her in the face, hard! But Susan blocked his attack with his hand.

"No! You're going down!" They start fighting and punching each other, Peter run to Skipper and when they walked In they saw that they were still fighting.

"What in the name of Manfredi and Johnson is going on here!"

Susan let go of Rico and sit down on her bed.

"Nothing I couldn't handle!" Susan said putting her hair back in a ponytail.

"You guys where fighting? " Skipper said angry. " That's not what you do when you're the leader! You're supposed to help each other!"

"You're not the freaking boss of me, If I wanna fight then let me! Im going home.. I don't wanna be around you guys anymore"

Susan said walking out angry, Skipper wanted to go after him but Rico walked out the door.

"Let me handle this, I know exactly what to do" He said following the girl.

Susan was sitting on the edge of an big mountain where the house was on, she looked at the amazing view.. The sea going hard against the rocks below her.

"What are you doing?" She turned her head and saw Rico standing there.

"Go away lover-boy! Im not in the mood to talk to anyone right now"

Then he just sat next to her and they stayed quiet.

"Kendall told me your story…" Rico said to Susan.

"Oh really! Well then tell me my story!" She said angry.

"I will!"

_You live with your parents, your big sis and your little sis._

_You never liked it because no one ever understand you._

_Until one day when you were 14 years old and you met the boy of your dreams._

_Sadly he fell in love with your best friend and you became best friend with him too._

_After the breakup of your best friend and your dream boy you want to be there for that boy.. then he kissed you and you fell more in love than ever._

_Sadly all he did was break your hard and he never really cared about you._

_You and your parents get into fights very fast and you want to be there for your little sister._

_But you will never be the same anymore.._

When he was finished he looked at Susan.

"So I guess your life also sucked.." He said with an smile.

"Yeah but your life is a lot worse than mine is…" She smiled at him.

"Let's go back Susan…." He stood up and walked away, then something happened..

Susan stood up but when she did that the part of the cliff where she was standing on broke off and she fell down into the water.

"Susan…" Rico turned around and didn't saw her standing there.

"SUSAN!" He run fast to where she fell down and didn't saw her hanging so he just jumped of the cliff in the water.

He looked around and saw her soon so he picked her up and brought her up so they could breath.

He swim with her in his arms to the sand and when they were there he goes to her and looks if she is still alive.

"Susan.. please wake up now!" He said trying to get the water out of her longs and it worked, she cough some water out of her lungs.

"Oh god you're okay… " He said hugging her.

"W-what.. Where am I, What happened" Susan asked at the hugging boy.

"You fell of the cliff… are you okay?" He asked stop hugging her.

"Yeah only.. my leg hurts" He looked at her leg and it was cut and it had an big wound on it.

"I will take you to the penguins, put your arm around my shoulder and I will help you walk" He said and she nodded and did exactly what he said.

They walked together to the penguin home.

Both very wet and she was off course hurt!


End file.
